


Once Upon A Christmas Date (Or as Deadpool calls it: Spandex On Ice!)

by Nrem511



Series: Short and sweet Spideypool [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Peter, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Cheesy, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Cute, Dorks in Love, Emotions, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Funny, Good Intentions, Happy, Horny Wade Wilson, Humor, Ice Skating, Insecure Peter Parker, Jealousy, Light Angst, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Oops, Oral Sex, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is 24, Peter is Not Impressed, Sex, Snow, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade is a sweetheart, spideypool-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Wade wants to surprise his boyfriend with a special Christmas date.As usual nothing ever goes smoothly with these two.Wade has a heart full of candy canes and a head full of good intentions.A festive one shot about misunderstandings and Yuletide fluff.Merry Christmas xoxoxoxOriginally posted on 06/12/2019Updated grammar and spelling and shortened the format to a one shot on 16/12/2020 No plot changes!
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Short and sweet Spideypool [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532615
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Once Upon A Christmas Date (Or as Deadpool calls it: Spandex On Ice!)

**Author's Note:**

> Deadpool wanted me to call this story "SPANDEX ON ICE", but I'm a little bit more romantic than him...so we compromised.  
> I decided to polish this tale from last year as I didn't have time to write a new Christmas story and this one has a special place in my heart. It's also purely wishful thinking as I've never been able to Ice skate.
> 
> Unfortunately by turning it into a one shot I lost 2 comments originally posted on chapter 2. I apologise for that and I would like to say a big thank you to the readers for taking the time to comment on my work. Your encouragement really means the world to me.
> 
> Thank you for reading xoxoxoxox
> 
> Come and say hi on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
> 

Peter loved Christmas time. The lights and music and sweet treats always gave him a cosy warm feeling. During his childhood the festive season hadn't always been a happy one because he missed his parents, so his aunt and uncle tried their very best to give him special and memorable times. 

One of his favourite memories was when they used to take him ice skating at Rockefeller Center with the huge Christmas Tree all lit up. They would go every December as a special treat and his aunt and uncle always looked happy and twinkly. Of course later he realised that it made them feel nostalgic for their youth and when they first met. They would go on dates and one of the things they loved to do was skate together. To Peter it felt like a magical experience.

As he grew up he became a teenager and the novelty wore off, but his aunt and uncle still went every December for what they called their 'Christmas date'. They would skate and have hot chocolate with marshmallows. Afterwards they would walk hand in hand and reminisce about their life together. They always had rosy faces and dewy eyes when they returned home and teenage Peter would joke and mock, but deep down he loved them so much. It made him happy to see them like that. 

After his uncle died he often thought about those uplifting times and seeing his aunt looking so sad and lost without her soul mate broke his heart. For that reason Peter swallowed his teen pride and the first December without his uncle he had taken his aunt Ice skating as a surprise. She had sat on a bench and cried her eyes out at such a sweet and thoughtful gesture. They made it their own little Christmas treat after that, keeping the tradition alive. 

Then two and a half years ago, out of the blue, his aunt announced she was going to live in California with her sister. She wasn't getting any younger and the cold winters just didn't agree with her any more. Peter was a grown man with his own life and he was always welcome to visit her. He had been sad to see her leave, but he also felt happy for his aunt that she could have a comfortable retirement in the sun. This would be the third Christmas she'd been out there.

Wade loved the ice skating story. He didn't have a happy childhood Christmas tale. Come to think of it he didn't have  _ any _ nice memories from being a kid. His childhood had been filled with uncertainty and disappointment. His 'parents' were always too busy with themselves and their selfish issues. Wade believed some people on this earth were too self centred to be parents. He didn't blame them, he just felt sorry they didn't think he was important enough for them to care. As a result he’d spent his Christmases alone, waiting for them to come home from whatever party they’d attended and then they would fight all day and night. They didn't even have a Christmas tree and forget about nice food or gifts. As he got older he rebelled against the festive season calling it 'bullshit' and pretended to make fun of it, but in his heart he longed to be part of a family and have cosy times opening gifts and having dinner together. He wanted it to be like it was in the movies.

This would be Wade and Peter's first Christmas as a couple. They knew each other as friends the previous year and while Wade fell head over heels in love with Peter, the younger man had kept things platonic. They spent Christmas Day morning helping at the homeless shelter and later in the day Wade surprised Peter by cooking him dinner. The web shooter was secretly delighted and he bought Wade a gift, a fluffy Rudolph reindeer toy with a red nose that lit up. The Merc cried such happy tears at his gift. Nobody had ever bought him anything for Christmas. On New Year's Eve they kissed for the first time as they watched fireworks from the rooftop of the apartment. Wade had scooped Peter up in his arms and promised to love him forever and things steadily progressed from there.

Their relationship was solid, they knew how they felt about each other and having a good foundation of friendship they pretty much knew all their individual habits. That said it wasn't without it's ups and downs and little insecurities. More than often this involved Wade having a meltdown because he thought Peter was dumping him or had found someone 'better' or 'more handsome'. The younger man was used to these minor outbursts and usually an evening of pampering and extra special love and care would solve the problem. Wade just needed that extra bit of reassurance and Peter was happy to show The Merc just how special he was to him. 

It was for that reason Wade wanted to organize a surprise for Peter. He knew how much he loved Christmas and he intended to make it his best one yet. It just needed some careful planning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to watch a movie? I made popcorn." Peter fluttered his eyelashes at Wade as he pointed at the bowl.

"Erm..yeah it looks yummy, but I got stuff to do. I said I'd help Weasel out with some shit down at the bar. He's renovating the back and I kind of agreed to lend a hand." Wade grinned, grabbing a handful of popcorn as he disappeared out the door.

Peter felt bemused. This was the fourth time that week his lover had fobbed him off. First it was some 'issue' with his motorbike, so he spent two evenings at the garage. Then it was some bullshit story about his taxi driver friend needing Deadpool to sort out some guys who were giving him grief. Now it was Weasel. There was no way he would 'help out' at the bar. Peter didn't buy it. Wade was hopeless at lying, his whole face just screamed guilt.

_ He's involved in something bad. I can just feel it. God knows what drama is going to happen. _

The truth was far more innocent. 

Wade was in fact having ice skating lessons.

To his shame he felt he had failed as a true Canadian by not being able to skate. He never had lessons or his own skates when he was a kid and when he saw all his peers skating he would run away and hide, feeling stupid for not being able to join in. He didn't even support any Ice hockey teams because he felt so ashamed at his lack of ability on the ice. Now, of course nowhere did it state that in order to be a  _ real _ Canadian one had to be proficient at Ice skating, but Wade's mind didn't work like that. 

His true motive for learning to skate was because he wanted to take Peter on a Christmas Date just like his aunt and uncle did in the story Wade loved so much. He’d pictured it in his mind. Both of them suited up, gliding over the ice to some big band version of a Christmas classic. He felt his groin twitch at the idea of Spider-Man flexing his muscles as he spun him around the rink.

_ Ohhh baby, spandex on ice ...yes please. _

So far his efforts weren’t great. On his first try he slipped, cracked his wrist and twisted his knee. To Wade that was nothing and twenty minutes later he bounced back onto the ice. Then he fell and cracked his skull. That knocked him out for ten minutes and almost gave his 'tutor' a heart attack. They had called it a day after he crashed into the side of the ice rink and crushed his hand. 

Wade's skating tutor was a young college student called Andrew who studied dance. He'd set himself up teaching ice skating after excelling as an adolescent champion in his childhood. He opted to continue with dance as the pressure of professional ice skating proved too much. His build and height were very similar to Peter’s so it was ideal for Wade to learn from him. Wade had explained the whole story, making the student well up saying he thought it was truly romantic and he would give him extra tutoring. They decided to practice at a local smaller rink so The Merc could get used to being on the ice.

_ Until I'm 'Rockefeller ready' to sweep my Baby Boy off his skates. _

Wade found it hard to lie to Peter. He'd never had any real reason to keep anything from him, so he felt extremely uncomfortable and he suspected Peter didn't entirely believe him. He hoped his latest excuse of helping Weasel would be a better cover. He told his friend to back him up and just in case Peter called the bar they had a series of excuses worked out. He just wanted to give his boyfriend a happy special time, to repay him for all the occasions Wade had acted like an insecure jerk. 

Now Wade was on his fourth session and things were going well. He’d mastered the basic skate moves and he wanted to try a few simple techniques so he could impress Peter with his new-found talent. Andrew seemed very pleased with his progress and said he thought Peter was extremely lucky to have such a loving partner. 

The other reason Wade felt guilty for lying was because Andrew was very pretty and he liked meeting him. He loved Peter with every fibre of his being, but he was also a sucker for a handsome young face. Wade would never cheat on Peter, but he liked to watch Andrew as he did his warm up skating before their sessions. It gave him a nice tingly feeling in his belly, not to mention  _ other  _ areas.

_ What? So it's my guilty little pleasure...don't judge me! _

Not only was Wade planning to surprise Peter with his skating abilities, but he’d also arranged for them to have the plaza ice rink all to themselves for an hour. It had cost him a small fortune, but nothing was too much for his beautiful man. He’d planned the date for the second week of December and there was one more week left to practice. He just hoped he could maintain his cover until then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wade?"

"Yes Baby Boy?"

"I went shopping today. Want to see what I bought?" Peter gave Wade a seductive stare as he held up a bag and bit his lip.

Wade knew that look and he could only guess what delights were contained in the bag, but he only had half an hour until his next meeting with Andrew and Peter would be extremely grumpy about him leaving.

"Oh erm..yeah sounds good sweetheart, but eh...I already made plans. Remember I told you about the flood at the bar? Well, it's all sorted out so ...ah...I'm back there tonight. It'll only be a few more nights. I'm sorry....I sort of owe him a favour." Wade cringed at his pathetic efforts, but he so desperately wanted to make their date amazing and it would all be worth it in the end.

"Seriously? Oh well, we wouldn't want to let Weasel down now would we?" Peter's face was like thunder as he stormed out the room and slammed the bedroom door.

Wade felt terrible, but he couldn't cancel his meeting, they were going to discuss music and he wanted Andrew to make a little video of Deadpool and Spider-Man skating together. Wade had it all worked out in his head like a storyboard.

_ It's every Spideypool shipper's dream....yeah yeah I've seen the art works.  _

Peter sat on the bed and opened the bag. Inside was a lingerie set he’d bought to seduce Wade with. Lately he felt a bit brushed aside by The Merc and he thought this would get his attention and remind him just how good he could make him feel. Wade had never refused Peter in the entire time they’d been together. The web shooter felt stupid for thinking everything was okay between them when clearly Wade's head had been turned by somebody else.

_ Who the hell is trying to steal my Deadpool? _

Peter waited for Wade to call through the door that he was going out and wouldn't be late back. As soon as he heard the door close he got into his Spidey suit and climbed out the window. He spied Wade walking down the road and followed him along the rooftops.

As it happened Wade was meeting Andrew for a drink first as they needed to discuss the details for the date. He crossed the road and made his way along the avenue to a small café he knew two blocks east. He liked it there as they served cola with scoops of ice cream. Wade hadn't noticed his boyfriend spying on him from above. He saw Andrew waiting outside and waved at him with a big smile. 

_ Ah he's a cutie...I'd be lying if I said he didn't make my balls ache....oops. _

Peter stood still on the roof directly opposite the café and glared at the young handsome man who gave Wade a hug. He huffed as he watched them walk inside, both laughing.

_ Oh hahaha it's all sooooo funny...yeah right Mr. 'Oh Look At My Cheekbones And Long Legs' cheap whore. What the hell does Wade want with HIM? Who is he?  _

Peter needed to see more, but he couldn't go down in his Spider-Man suit without attracting attention. Rushing back to the apartment, he changed into his regular clothes, but took his web shooters with him. He webbed himself back to the café and dropped down across the street, lowering his baseball cap to obscure his face. Then he casually walked over the road to see into the café. He knew the place because Wade liked the Ice cream colas, something Peter had suggested to him. As he looked in the window he could see Wade and the young guy and to Peter's annoyance they looked very cosy.

_ They're drinking OUR ice cream colas. Why does my Wade look so happy? What is going on? Where the hell did he meet him? He's clearly trash!  _

"Get away from him!" Peter said it out loud, making a couple of people stare at him as they walked by. He had tears in his eyes as he watched the man he loved flirting with another behind his back. Peter had only ever seen Wade look that happy when he was with him. He couldn't stand any more and he sloped off, back to the apartment. 

The reason for Wade's happy face stemmed from his excitement about the date. He gushed about playing romantic Christmas songs and there had to be hot chocolate and marshmallows afterwards. He asked Andrew to make a little video and then leave them alone to enjoy their time together. All Wade wanted was to make his gorgeous Baby Boy feel loved and appreciated. He had completely missed the fact that Peter was feeling the exact opposite at that moment.

Back at their apartment Peter sat in a state. He couldn't stop crying as he kept rewinding the scene he had witnessed in the café. The look on Wade's face had said it all. He was clearly over the moon to be with that guy.

_ The cheap boyfriend thief! _

Peter looked at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked okay. He had nice skin, his hair was a little unruly but a good colour. His lips were full and his brown eyes looked sort of interesting. He thought about the young man. He was clearly younger and he looked taller than Peter. He had a smooth face and nice skin too. His hair was short and he looked athletic, flexible.... _ probably great in bed _ ...Peter had a flash in his mind of Wade bending the guy over and taking him from behind.

_ No! Stop it Parker! You don't even know if they slept together..... but that look on Wade's face? Yep they've definitely had sex...or at least a blow job. _

Peter didn't know what to do. He sat alone on the sofa and felt tears rolling down his face. He wished he had walked into the café and confronted them, but then what if it was all a misunderstanding? He felt so confused. Why was Wade doing this to him? He always felt convinced he loved him unconditionally. All those times The Merc had acted upset and insecure about Peter leaving him and now he was doing the one thing he himself feared the most.

_ It doesn't make any sense. I love him so much....please let it be a mistake. _

Wade got back a few hours later all flustered and elated from his efforts at the ice rink. Everything was in place and the following night he was going to take Peter on their Christmas date. Andrew had reassured him that it was all going to be fabulous and Peter would love it.

He checked the time and saw that it was already eleven o clock. He hadn't meant to stay out that long. He wanted to give Peter some attention, because he felt bad about earlier.

The apartment stood in darkness. Wade switched on the lamp and quietly opened the bedroom door. He could see Peter lying in their bed as he snuck in and got undressed, carefully climbing next to his boyfriend. He put his arm round Peter's waist and nuzzled into the back of his neck, loving the way he felt against his body. Just lying beside his lover got Wade all turned on. He couldn't help it, Peter just drove him crazy. He adored him with all his heart.

_ I love you Baby Boy...you're going to be so happy. _

Peter couldn't turn over to face Wade because he was still too upset. He could feel The Merc’s heart beating fast through his chest and he was clearly aroused as he lay hard against Peter's behind. He felt weird, mixed up. One half of him wanted to grind his hips back into his lover's erection, but the other half wanted to punch him for meeting that guy. He’d been gone for hours and Peter didn't want to know what they’d done in that time. To add to his discomfort he could feel Wade slowly pushing against his ass while whispering in his ear.

"Peter sweetheart....I'm sorry I got back so late. What was in the bag you had earlier? You feel like showing me now? I couldn't stop thinking about your face Baby Boy." Wade kissed his shoulder and rubbed himself up against Peter's ass. He wanted to be inside his beautiful man. 

Peter composed himself and wriggled away from Wade's embrace. He got out of bed silently and picked up the bag he’d thrown on the floor. Wade followed his movements in the dimly lit room and let out a huge sigh when Peter announced he would be back in a moment. Switching on the bedroom lamp next to the bed, The Merc lay back with his arms behind his head. As he looked down he could see his cock, hard and heavy,  _ pulsing _ with anticipation at what Peter had in the bag. 

In the bathroom Peter put on the lingerie he'd bought earlier in the day. He stared at himself in the mirror. A delicate pale pink set, silk and lace. The briefs were ruffled at the back to accentuate his ass and the bands of the bra had little bows where they connected. When he tried it on in the store he felt sexy and attractive. His slightly tanned skin looked appealing against the soft hue of the fabric. He’d imagined Wade's face all lit up when he saw him, but now he felt empty because all he could think about was Wade looking so happy with that other guy. 

Peter felt stupid standing there. He didn't even know why he’d changed into the underwear. He was afraid to confront Wade about what he had seen because he didn't want his worst fears to come true. Part of him wanted to carry on as if nothing had happened, act like everything was 'normal'. Except then he would be lying, mostly to himself. 

_ I can't do this. _

Peter took the lingerie off and placed it back in the bag. What should have been a seductive moment had been tainted by Wade's supposed infidelity. He felt too uncomfortable about it all.

As Peter walked back into the bedroom he could see Wade’s arousal, but he walked passed him, threw the bag back on the floor and got in bed with his back to him. The silence was deafening.

"Peter? Sweetheart? Is everything okay? I'm sorry I was late, time just flew. I couldn't wait to get back to you. Are you feeling tired?" Wade drew circles on Peter's back with his finger. He could tell he was annoyed and he wanted to make things better.

_ Just one more night Baby Boy and you will be so surprised. _

"Wade...please...can we just go to sleep? I've got a busy day tomorrow. I'll show you what was in the bag another day. Goodnight." Peter pulled the covers up over himself. He felt Wade put his arm around him and he shrugged him off, making grumpy noises.

"No Wade just let me sleep okay?" He hated being so cold towards his man, but until he knew what was going on he didn't want any kind of intimacy.

Wade switched the lamp off and lay on his back staring into the darkness. It was the first time Peter had ever refused him. He felt too confused. All he wanted to do was hold his beloved, but clearly he had done something to piss him off. 

"Peter? What did I do? Please tell me. I won't try and touch you or hug you, but just tell me. I can't stand this." Wade was close to tears.

"Wade, do you still want me as much as you did when we first met?" Peter needed to ask him.

"Peter I want you now more than ever, you are  _ everything _ I've ever needed in this life. Nobody comes anywhere near you, nothing would tear me away from you." Wade's voice was calm and clear as he confessed his undying devotion to his lover.

The younger man could sense the  _ honesty  _ in Wade's voice, hear the intensity of his words. He meant it. Whatever Peter thought he’d seen between his boyfriend and that other guy, must have been a mistake. He  _ knew _ his man inside and out and this was the  _ real _ him. However, Peter also realised there was  _ something _ he was hiding, but perhaps it wasn't an affair.

_ I  _ _ will _ _ find out. _

In that moment Wade suddenly realised his absences made Peter feel insecure. He had been trying so hard to make everything perfect for their upcoming date he'd failed to notice his boyfriend's anguish. Peter clearly doubted Wade's affection for him. He must have felt neglected and worried. 

_ I am such an idiot. All I want to do is love him. _

"I'm sorry if I made you feel unloved Baby Boy. Please can we just snuggle? I don't think I can sleep without holding you." Wade felt relief fill his heart as Peter moved closer to him and lifted The Merc's arm round him. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth between them as he drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning Peter's mind was still full of thoughts about Wade and the guy. He really wanted to ask him, but that would mean admitting he followed him and he didn't want to be 'that person'. 

_ Yeah...but how many times has Deadpool followed you Peter? Ask him.  _

_ Nope. _

He kissed Wade on his way out to work and The Merc caught him with his arm around his waist. He pulled him closer and kissed the hollow of his collarbone.

"Mmm Baby Boy...are you feeling better this morning? You smell gorgeous, I just want to eat you. How about it...here on the table?" Wade pushed himself against a scowling Peter.

"No. Wade don't do this to me. I've got a really busy day. I'll be back later this afternoon, maybe we can have some fun then...you're so bad ...but I love you." Peter booped his nose and broke free. Wade let out a little whine and pouted.

_ Ohhh you really will love me later tonight....it's SO exciting! _

After Peter left Wade got dressed and messaged Andrew to come over to the apartment at lunch time, so they could arrange all the final details. He still needed to figure out how to get Peter to the Plaza in his Spidey suit. 

_ Maybe I could pretend there's an emergency and get him to help me. _

"Here, I got you some doughnuts. Oh, and I called the Rockefeller Centre and they confirmed you've got the rink between nine and ten pm this evening. I've sorted out the music, it's super romantic Christmas tunes, mostly extended instrumental versions. I tried to get the fake snow machine but the venue said a firm 'No'. Hot chocolate is on standby, so Wade all you have to do is get Peter to arrive on time." Andrew took a long slurp of his coffee while he reeled off the list of arrangements.

Wade was impressed. His nerves would have made him forget half those things. He got his phone out to show Andrew how his camera worked as he wanted him to film them skating for a few minutes. 

"Ho... _ wait _ ...what's that photo? Do you know Spider-Man? That's so cool." Andrew's face lit up as he looked at Wade's screen saver. The Merc suddenly realised he would have to tell Andrew that Peter was Spidey.

_ Shit...this is awkward. _

"Ah, yes ...well, the thing is Andrew I need you to keep a secret. You see my boyfriend Peter, well..ehm..He  _ is _ Spider-Man, but you can't tell anybody that you know. He will go bananas if he finds out I told you." Wade watched the student's face break out into a huge smile.

"Oh boy, this is amazing. You mean to tell me I've been teaching Spider-Man's boyfriend how to skate? In fact...wait, that makes you Deadpool. Oh wow, I'd heard the rumors about you guys, but this is like a dream come true. Wade I have always wanted to meet him. Ohhh is that why you kept saying you hoped he would wear his suit? I thought you meant like a tuxedo, which would also be great." Andrew's voice was getting higher and louder by the minute and Wade was regretting telling him anything.

_ Holy crap, he needs to calm down, he's going to spoil everything. _

"Oh. My. God. Wade? Is the suit here? Now? Can I see it?  _ Please? _ " Andrew gave Wade a long-lashed gaze as he bit his bottom lip. The Merc felt his groin flutter. He was far too weak to resist such a pretty face. 

_ Ah maybe just a little look won't hurt. It'll make him happy. He's been such a great tutor....a huge help....and...damn he's so cute. _

"Okay you can see it, but you have to promise me you won't tell Peter that you know his identity. It's really important, he will be sooo angry with me. He's super protective over his suit. I mean just because I'm Deadpool doesn't mean he won't kick my ass." Wade needed to make Andrew understand the seriousness of the situation as he opened the door to the second bedroom. 

There, hanging up, was Spidey's suit. Andrew stared open-mouthed at the blue and red outfit as he ran his fingers over the fabric. He turned to look at Wade and a cheeky smile appeared on his face. The Merc was completely drawn in by the excited student and before he knew what was happening he agreed to let him try on the suit.

_ Oh...this is bad. Peter would not like this...AT ALL. I'm going to be in so much trouble. _

"Erm Andrew...maybe this is not such a good idea. I mean I ...oh... _ holy shit _ ...okay." Wade's eyes popped open as Andrew wriggled out of his skinny jeans and lifted his sweater up over his head. His body looked long and lean, athletic like Peter's, but in a totally different way. Wade just stood and stared at the young man as he contorted himself into the tight spandex of Spidey's suit. 

_ Don't get a boner...don't get a boner...think of horrible things. _

The Merc gasped as Andrew slipped on the mask and his transformation was complete. He didn't think anybody could look as sexy as his Peter in the suit, but he was wrong. His heart pounded like crazy as he watched the student curve himself round the room.

_ Look at that ass...shit...he needs to take it off...quickly, before I do something really stupid. _

"Take my photo Wade. Go on please. Just one picture, for myself. I promise I'll take it off again straight after. Hey? Who wore it better by the way? You look kind of surprised." Andrew grinned as he saw Wade visibly gulp and he was pretty sure he could see a bulge in his pants. He was having too much fun to care. 

_ Oh man Deadpool thinks I'm hot...I'll take that compliment all day long. _

As Wade was being led down a very wrong path at their apartment, Peter had decided he wanted to surprise his boyfriend by coming home early and treating him to a show with the contents of the bag. He smirked to himself as he stepped into the elevator and thought about the reaction on Wade's face. He was looking forward to getting him all worked up. Much as he wanted to focus on that delicious thought he was still being plagued by the image of his boyfriend laughing with the young stranger in the cafe. He decided he would ask Wade who that person was.

_ But first I'm going to make him beg. _

When Peter arrived at their front door he heard a noise from inside the apartment. Standing still, he frowned as he tried to listen. He wasn't sure but he thought he could hear two voices laughing. One of them was definitely Wade's, or it could be the tv.

_ Or...oh hell no! What is he doing? _

Peter jammed his key in the lock and swung open the door, half expecting to find his boyfriend in a very compromising position with the laughing stranger. However, to Peter's surprise and  _ relief _ the living room was empty.

Then he heard the noise again. It came from the second bedroom. Peter went cold.

_ Oh no. _

"Hahaha just one more. Let me stand like this...you get behind me. Oh ha ha I'm gonna fall over. Wade, hold my arm...you're strong enough." Andrew's voice rang out as he tried to pose for a photo. Wade laughed as he took the pictures and completely lost himself in the young student's excitement. Neither of them noticed a horrified Peter standing in the doorway with a furious look of  _ betrayal _ on his face.

"What the actual _ FUCK _ is going on here? Who the hell is this and why is he dressed in Spidey's suit? WADE?!" Peter looked ready to  _ murder _ someone.

Wade swallowed as he turned round with a weak smile on his face.

_ Fuuuuck...he looks really angry...this is not good. _

"Okay...ehhh Peter...sweetheart...this really isn't what it looks like." Wade stammered as he glanced at Andrew's equally anxious expression. The young guy was already peeling the suit off and reaching for his clothes. 

The sight of Andrew's young fit body made Peter rage even more as he snarled at Wade.

"Oh I SEE _exactly_ what this looks like. Mr. 'long legs and tight abs' over there was having a great time. Is this who you've abandoned me for every goddamned evening? Don't try and deny it...I followed you yesterday and I saw you at the café! Oh my god Wade...after everything...all those times you were scared I'd leave you. Yet here you are. _In our_ _apartment_ ...with some ...some...slut! What were you going to do Wade? Fuck him in the suit?" Peter's eyes welled up with tears as he turned round and ran out the front door, leaving Wade and Andrew looking completely mortified.

"Oh no...this is terrible. Spider-Man is like my hero and I've just totally pissed him off. I'm really sorry Wade. I just got carried away. He looked so upset." Andrew finished getting dressed and patted The Merc on his shoulder. Wade sat on the edge of the spare bed looking like a lost puppy.

_ He followed me? Oh shit...now I get why he asked me that question last night. He thinks I'm having an affair.  _

_ Oh Baby Boy, you're the only one.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade found Peter in the one place he knew gave him a sense of peace. The cemetery. At his uncle's grave. He could see he was still upset and it broke his heart to think he had caused him such grief.

"Peter, Baby Boy? I am so sorry, but you got it all wrong." Wade needed to explain, but he didn't want to spoil the surprise he’d planned.

"What did I get wrong Wade? That guy was wearing my suit, Spider-Man's suit! How could you be so insensitive and go behind my back like that? Not to mention what would have happened if I hadn't turned up. How long have you been seeing him? Do you love him?" Peter felt empty as he asked the one question he really didn't want the answer to.

"Love him? No! It's really not like that. He's a student and I've been helping him with a project. I saw an ad asking for people with scars to model for some photos. I thought it might be good to help me like myself a bit more." Wade this was another lie, but he had to think on his feet and the one thing Peter knew he was insecure about was his skin. He just needed to get him to the Ice rink and then he could tell him the truth.

"Oh? Why wouldn't you tell me about that? I thought we didn't have any secrets from each other? That still doesn't explain why he was in our home wearing my suit. At what point did that seem like a good idea Wade?" Peter was staring straight at him, his eyes red from crying, his face sad.

_ Please tell me the truth. It hurts but your lies cut even deeper. _

"The project was like a secret. He is organizing an exhibition and I was going to invite you and then you'd see the pictures. I was helping him with it all. He's not from the city and I like him as a person. Nothing else I promise baby, really." Wade took hold of Peter's hand, trying to convey his sincerity.

_ I'm sorry ...please just buy it...you won't regret it. _

"Oh really? Nothing else? He had his young fit body in my tight suit. You looked pretty happy to see him from where I was standing. I'm supposed to be the only one you look at like that. Why did you tell him about Spider-Man?" Peter pushed Wade's hand away. He needed more answers.

"He saw my screen saver and I'd spoken about you and he put two and two together. I never set out to tell him. I was going to ask you if we could go suited up to his show. He loves Spider-Man and now he thinks his hero hates him." Wade was spinning the lie into a direction that would benefit his plan. He finally knew how to get Peter to meet him in his suit. It was sneaky, but needs must.

_ What? I'm backed up against the wall here. _

"Spider-Man is his hero? Really? Oh boy....I called him a slut. You shouldn't have let him touch my suit Wade. I feel bad now, but ...no...I had every right to get upset. I mean what was I supposed to think? After seeing you in the café too." Peter averted his gaze and looked out over the cemetery. It was grey and bleak and his face was cold from the wintry breeze.

"I can't believe you followed me. That's usually a Deadpool move...I'm almost proud of you. I wish you hadn't though, because it upset you so much and you got the wrong end of things. It's all my fault. I should have realised you were feeling left out." Wade wanted to put his arm around Peter. He could see he was shivering from the cold. The Merc always had a warm body temperature due to his strong healing factor. 

"I'm sorry, but Wade...I was jealous. I love you so much and the idea of somebody else taking up your time, laughing with you, looking at you, _ touching _ you...I couldn't stand it. I saw how happy you looked, like you were flirting...and in the same place we sit together...it just all felt so wrong." Peter let out a short sob as he caught his breath. He hated feeling so vulnerable, but Wade was his weak spot. All his fears were about losing him. 

"Peter, I looked happy because I was talking about you. You have nothing to be jealous of, you are my whole life." That was the truth. Peter was the only thing that could make Wade smile so broadly. His feelings for the web shooter were pure and honest, there was no effort needed, it was all natural. He had his heart.

The younger man could see his boyfriend was telling the truth. He still wasn't sure about his explanation, but he decided to see where it went. He turned towards his uncle's grave and smiled.

"What do you think Uncle Ben, should I give him a chance?" Peter glanced over at Wade who was doing his best to look as sheepish as possible. He shook his head and laughed.

_ How can I resist that face? _

"So, where and when is this exhibition then? I guess I could be persuaded to suit up and help your friend get some publicity for his show. I can't have the poor guy thinking Spider-Man hates his guts, even if he does need a few lessons in boundaries." Peter stepped away from the grave and gave Wade a look that said he wanted to hold him.

The big Merc opened his jacket and pulled Peter closer, wrapping himself around him. It felt cosy, warm and so  _ right _ .

_ Like home. _

"Well...erm it's tonight at the Rockefeller Center, they rent out spaces for public art stuff and he managed to secure a cancellation. He was very lucky. It starts at eight but I figured if we showed up at say quarter to nine it would be a bit busier." Wade's lie became more elaborate by the minute. He was quite impressed with himself. 

"Oh...I've not been there in a while. Ahhh the Christmas tree will be all lit up. Do you think we could have a peek at the skaters on the ice rink? My aunt and uncle loved that place so much. Maybe we could go there together some time and skate on the ice...that would be so romantic. I suddenly feel all festive now." Peter's eyes sparkled as his mind flooded with happy memories. He wanted to have some sweet stories to tell about him and Wade. He snuggled into his boyfriend as they stood huddled together in the cold.

_ I want this to be the best Christmas ever. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade messaged Andrew that everything was back on and they would be arriving at the agreed time. He reassured him that Peter wasn’t angry and not to worry about it. He sighed with relief when he received his reply saying all would be in place.

At eight thirty they were both suited up and ready to go. Peter still suspected nothing and Wade was just managing to contain his nerves. He couldn't believe it was actually happening. His plan was really going to work. 

_ Oh my god...What if I can't remember how to skate? _

"Brrr Pool, feels like we could be getting snow. Ok you ready? Hang on tight." Spidey grabbed hold of Deadpool at his side as he webbed them both through the city. The air was brisk and filled with tiny crystals. Wade loved the feeling of the cold on his skin, even through his suit it gave him some relief from the discomfort of his many scars. His heart raced with anticipation and excitement because he knew how happy Peter would be.

As they arrived at the Center Andrew greeted them and together they walked inside the main entrance area. A few people pointed and waved, they politely greeted them and followed the student as he led the way towards the Ice rink. 

"Hey ehm Andrew isn't it? I just want to say...you know..well, no hard feelings. Wade explained everything and it's ok. I hope your exhibition will be a big success. Anything I can do to help I will." Peter shook Andrew's hand as he smiled awkwardly.

"Exhibition? No...ohhh erm yeah...oh thanks. Now erm just come this way please...everything is ready for you. I think you're going to be pleasantly surprised. And eh Spider-Man, you are one very lucky guy having someone as special as Wade in your life." Andrew smiled as he opened the door and led them out to the ice rink.

"What's going on? Why are we the only ones here? Ohhh look at the tree!" Peter gasped as he saw the Christmas tree ablaze with hundreds of lights. The cold air made them seem even more twinkly. He turned round to see Deadpool standing there in a pair of black skates and a bright red Santa hat, holding out a pair of red skates with a webbed design on them for Peter.

"These are for you Baby Boy...put them on and join me on the ice. We've got one hour all to ourselves...I hope you like your surprise." Wade watched Peter put on the skates and as he stood up he grabbed hold of him and squeezed him tightly.

_ Ahh he's so happy....now flex your spandex on that ice Websy baby. _

"Wade Wilson you are the best boyfriend in the whole world. I can't believe you did this. Ohhh and the music is playing, it's so cool. Hey, I didn't even know you could skate. Shall we then? You can lead Deadpool." Wade stepped out on to the ice and as he steadied himself and remembered his moves he reached out to take Spidey's hand. Together they glided along as the sounds of Christmas classics filled the air. 

The lights shone brightly and the music swept them away as they twirled and coasted over the ice. Deadpool used some of his more adventurous maneuvers as he held Peter and zigzagged backwards, encouraging the web shooter to follow his easy flow along the surface of the ice. Peter was impressed. He put it all down to Wade being Canadian. At one point The Merc lifted him up and spun him round, making Spidey laugh with sheer exhilaration. His heart was going so fast it was like a drum beating in his chest. He wanted this beautiful moment to last forever.

"Are you happy sweetheart? I wanted to give you a Christmas date just like the ones you told me about with your aunt and uncle. Those stories make me feel all fuzzy inside. I never had anything like that. Hell, I couldn't even skate Peter. That's what I've been doing these past few weeks. Andrew, he's my tutor. I'm sorry I lied....but I had to get you here. I just wanted to give you something to show you how special you are to me. Merry Christmas Baby Boy!" Wade scooped Peter up in his arms and attempted to do a spin, but he lost his balance and they both ended up sprawled on top of each other on the ice.

"Oops..sorry." Wade giggled as he pulled Spidey in for a hug. The red, black and blue of their suits contrasted with the white of the ice, making the colours look even more vivid. At that moment it really did feel like they were the only two people in that place at that time and nothing could take it away from them. They only needed each other.

"Looks like you could do with a bit more practice there Big Red. Seriously I am so impressed with everything... and slightly disturbed by your lies...but I know now you did it all for me and I'm really flattered. This is the best. YOU are the best. I love you Wade. Merry Christmas to you too." Peter lifted their masks and kissed his man as they lay in a heap on the ice. Their kiss was full of warmth and passion, their heated breath visible in the frosty air. As they opened their eyes both their faces lit up as all around them a soft flurry of snowflakes fell from the winter sky.

"Ohhh it's so amazing...snow! Could this date get any better?" Peter jumped up and skated round through the falling snow, it was like magic. Wade watched him and felt his heart burst. He had never seen him look so happy. 

_ And cute...oh boy he's cuter than a baby penguin...I'm seriously going to cry. _

"Oh I almost forgot ...we've got hot chocolate and marshmallows for after...going to warm you right up sweet cheeks." Wade caught Spidey by his waist and skated beside him along the edge of the rink. They came to a stand still right in front of the golden Prometheus statue and gazed up at the giant Christmas tree looming behind it. The snowflakes and the lights all mixed together made it look like a scene from a movie. They gazed at each other and smiled. It was perfect.

"Did you say hot chocolate? Yes please, I'm feeling a bit cold. Warm me up Pool, you do it so well." He sidled up to his boyfriend and felt his big arm safe and secure round his shoulders. Nobody could make him feel the way he did. As they skated back to the other side he glanced around him and in his mind he imagined his aunt and uncle young and happy, skating round, embracing, laughing, their whole lives ahead of them. He felt a little twinge of sadness that their time had passed, but he had so much hope in his heart for his and Wade's future together. He grinned as he realised they had just created a wonderful story to tell.

Their special hour was almost up as they untied their skates and Andrew appeared carrying hot chocolate on a tray. He laughed as Peter gave him a hug to say thanks for his help. Wade got him to pose with Spidey and he promised to take the student out on a little 'flight' round the city when the weather got better. His little face was beaming at the prospect of hanging out with his hero. 

They drank their hot chocolate and decided to get a taxi back to their apartment as the snow was getting heavier. Before they left Peter had one last look at the tree and the place that had given him so many happy moments as a child and he made a promise to himself that this would definitely be repeated the following year and every Christmas to come. No matter where they were in the world, they would come back and have that one special hour together. He felt so happy his face hurt from smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at their apartment Wade quickly hooked his phone up to the laptop and uploaded the video and pictures that Andrew had made of them skating. He called Peter who was making more hot chocolate in the kitchen. As they sat down and played the video they both started laughing at how cheesy it looked, but at the same time it was cute, funny and romantic. Just like them.

"Ohhh Baby Boy check out your sexy buns on the ice! Oh holy snowballs you look so hot...and so do I ...wow I guess I really have those Blades of Steel moves now. I always knew we'd look good paired up. I chose wisely." Wade nodded with a satisfied grin on his face.

_ oh yeah...you're all mine my little snowy spider...just wait until I get you into bed. _

"I still can't believe you did all that Wade. It was so lovely, truly magical...and the snow...that was really unexpected. Ah it was all so special, the music, the skates...and you my darling. Thank you for all of it. It's the best surprise ever." Peter stroked Wade's face and leaned in to kiss him. The Merc held him tightly in his arms,  _ relishing _ the touch of his soft lips.

"Sweetheart I think we should get out of these suits and have a nice hot bath. Then I think you deserve your own special little treat. You still haven't seen the contents of that bag. It's my turn to make you happy you gorgeous man." Peter laughed as Wade jumped to his feet and ran into the bathroom tearing off his suit as he started filling the tub.

The water was hot and relaxing as they sat facing each other in the bath. Wade had gone overboard with the bubbles as usual and Peter had a big blob of foam on top of his head. Their eyes gleamed mischievously, knowing that soon they would be indulging in one another. Wade  _ yearned _ to feel Peter's skin next to his and hear his soft words of love and desire as he tasted his body. Even more so he felt excited about what Peter would surprise him with.

_ Ohhh it really is like Christmas day....move over Santa ...The Yule Pool is in town. _

Peter teased The Merc with his foot, rubbing it up his thigh and stopping just short of his crotch. Wade stared at him intently, trying not to lunge at him, knowing there was something better to follow. He was already rock hard and there was no hiding it. The warm water felt nice on his aching member. He gave it a little rub under the water, just some light relief before he got out of the bath. Peter smirked as he watched him. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Hey Big Boy when you've finished playing with not so little Pool why don't you go and get comfortable in the bedroom and I'll be in shortly with your surprise." Peter gave Wade a smoldering look as he licked his lips and winked at him. The Merc squeezed his cock to stop it spontaneously erupting and climbed out the tub. He wrapped himself in a towel but his hard on stuck out like a tent pole. Peter raised his eyebrows and bit his lip at the sight of the craning arousal.

_ Oh yes please. _

The Merc straightened out the bed and got himself positioned, ready for his boyfriend to emerge. He lay there thinking about their evening and how their special date had been such a big success. He felt so elated knowing he had made his beloved happy. He wanted to give him everything, make him feel adored every single day. He shook his head as he thought about Peter feeling jealous. It was sweet and flattering to The Merc that he thought somebody was trying to steal him away. Nobody would ever do that, his sexy spider was his one true love, he knew it the first moment he laid eyes on him.

Wade heard the bathroom door open and he held his breath as Peter walked towards the bedroom. When he appeared in the doorway The Merc gasped as he felt his dick  _ throb _ at the sight before him. Peter looked breathtaking in the delicate pink fabric clinging to his perfectly formed body, his lean muscles softened by the lace edges. His eyes were cast downwards, demure and seductive. Wade couldn't speak, all he could manage was to swallow. He had no idea why he felt so nervous. It was like Peter just looked too good to be true. 

_ Damn sweet cheeks, what do you see in a scarred up Merc like me? _

"Do you like it?" Peter whispered at him.

"Peter...Baby Boy...you look incredible. I have never seen you look so sexy. I mean, it's like you're an angel. Come here...let me touch you sweetheart." Wade sat up and watched Peter approach him. He swung his legs off the bed and sat on the edge in front of his irresistible lover. Peter looked coy and unsure of himself, driving Wade crazy. He reached up and slowly stroked his scarred hands over the soft lacy fabric clinging to Peter's frame. The curve of his hips so smooth and the playful ruffles enhancing his pert cheeks. Wade bit his lip as he rubbed his face along Peter's abdomen. He smelt fresh and sweet, his skin velvet to Wade's rough exterior. The Merc kissed him just above the band of his panties. Peter's breathing shortened to small intense breaths. 

"Peter you are so amazing, this... _ all of it _ . You're seriously killing me Baby Boy." Wade kissed him all along his waist, turning him so he could nuzzle his face in the feather-like ruffles. The Merc moaned as he moved back round. His scarred hand contrasted with the dainty lace edge of the panties as he gently moved it aside to get a glimpse of Peter's arousal. He leaned forward and kissed the blushed skin of his taut cock. It looked so inviting framed by the lace and silk, like it was wrapped up especially for him to uncover. He heard Peter catch his breath and he looked up to see his lover's alluring face. He could see a tear falling down his cheek and he was whimpering at Wade's touch. Right in that moment he had never seen him look more heavenly. The fragility of his expression combined with the sensuous lingerie made The Merc want to  _ devour  _ his boyfriend.

Peter wanted to be adored by his man and he could see the  _ warmth _ in his eyes. Wade looked enchanted by the vision of his body wrapped up in the silk and lace underwear. He was such a generous lover, always wanting to make Peter feel desired. Every time he laid his hands on him it was like an electric current surging through his core. Wade was the only person who knew how to turn him on with just one look. 

"Sweetheart I can't tell you how hard this is making me. You drive me insane. I can't believe how hot you look, all this for me? I don't feel worthy." Wade kissed Peter's belly as he looked up at him. The younger man sighed.

"Wade...I want you..." 

That was all The Merc needed to hear. He slipped his fingers under the soft band of the panties and slowly lowered them below Peter's erection. It all looked so beguiling, the lace, the neatly trimmed pubic hair, the blushed pink skin of his firm cock. Wade pouted his lips and tenderly sucked on the head of Peter's twitching member. He felt his lover's legs tremble as he took more of his arousal in his mouth. 

_ I want you whole, going to taste you real slow. _

He circled his thumb and forefinger round the base of Peter's cock and held it firm as he licked all along the veins, running his tongue up and down the tight skin. He glanced upwards and could see his lover's eyes rolled back and his mouth half open, panting at the friction of his boyfriend's warm scarred lips.

Clinging on to Peter's hips Wade took his needy cock deep in his throat, rubbing his tongue along the underside of his shaft, contracting his muscles as he swallowed the precum oozing out of the tip. As Peter moaned and thrust himself into Wade's eager mouth The Merc increased his movements and sucked him hard and fast. Peter cried out as he felt his groin jolt forward. He came so forcefully he gripped hold of Wade's shoulders, his legs trembling. The Merc released him, covering his face and hand in his seed. He grinned and licked his lips as he reached round and inserted his cum covered fingers inside Peter's tight hole. He wanted to hear him yell, cry,  _ beg _ for more. The younger man panted heavily as Wade forcefully delved his fingers into him, searching his inner walls, pressing on his sweet spot. He wanted to give him so much pleasure, show him how intently he craved his body.

Wade's own erection bounced big and heavy as he pulled Peter on top of his lap. Sitting on the edge of the bed he straddled The Merc's strong thighs and whined out loud as he felt his fingers leave his body. Wade coated himself with lube as Peter held on to his broad shoulders. He felt him stretch the fabric of the panties to one side, spreading his cheeks apart as he pushed his thick cock up inside him. His big scarred hands gripped Peter's hips and ass as he moved him rhythmically up and down. Making him ride his lap as he fucked up into the slick heat of his body. Wade glowed as he held Peter right down on his cock, feeling himself deep inside his lover, his short thrusts close and strained. Peter whimpered and moaned, feeling the burn and stretch as Wade held him in place. 

"Ahh Peter clench as hard as you can. Give me that Spidey strength Baby Boy. I'm going to come just by feeling how tight you can make it," Wade shouted out as he felt Peter's inner walls constrict his erection. Like a hand gripping him hard. He had forgotten just how strong Peter's body could be. The unbelievable sensation made The Merc growl deeply as he felt his lover clench and release and then tighten once more. They both moaned and heaved as their bodies locked together. Wade tried to hold on, but the sheer power of Peter's movements edged him to a mind-numbing climax as he released inside him, drawing every one of his senses into that heart stopping moment. He yelled loudly as all his emotions spilled out and tears streamed down his face. Peter wrapped himself around his gorgeous man and together they rocked back and forth as the intensity of their love making calmly receded. 

"I love you Peter, please don't ever doubt it. I will do everything I can to always try and make you happy. Please believe that." Wade heard his boyfriend hum softly as he kissed his neck and shoulders, tasting the salt on his skin. He moved them both on to the bed and they lay there quietly, still connected. Wade lying flat on his back and Peter lying on top, straddling his body.

Everything they felt combined them as one. Every moment, every fleeting thought, every second of their shared life. 

They belonged together. 

As they lay there on the bed, the only sound the rhythm of their breathing, they were truly complete. 

Outside the snow covered the city in a sparkling cold blanket, ready for shouts of delight in the morning. The two lovers lay warm and cosy in each other's arms in their big bed, their dreams drifting into the night. Wade dreamt about Peter, as he did every night, kissing him and holding him close, reliving every fantasy he could imagine.

And Peter? He dreamt about the past, but as if in a film. He watched as the two people held hands and smiled. They were young and vibrant, their eyes full of love. Around them the snow fell and the festive lights lit up the trees and buildings. They embraced as if they were floating, but Peter could see they were gliding along on the ice. He wanted to watch them forever, but he knew they could only live in his dreams. They were part of him, his aunt and uncle. He missed being with them, but he knew he could always think of them together. Happy and peaceful, every time he wished them well... 

…on their special Christmas date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Wade....  
> Oh no! What about the date?  
> Is Christmas ruined?!


End file.
